Anniversary
by chymom
Summary: Follow up to Family. Bones and Parker see What Booth meant when he said there are different kinds of families. IF you haven't read Family it might help to but you don't have to have read it to understand this one. This one will not be as dark as Family.
1. Fear

Title: Fear

Series: Anniversary 1/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones maybe talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1492 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, Parker, Cam, Angela/Hodgins, and Sweets.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you know. Anything else thought is mine.

Summery: The field trip that changed things for Bones was now two years ago and a lots changed. There is one thing that hasn't changed and will never change what is it?

Beta: XOC13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. THIS IS A FOLLOW UP TO FAMILY. You don't have to read family to understand this story completly but it would help with some facts if you did.

Anniversary

Chapter one: Fear

Laying in bed watching her lover sleep, Bones' mind drifted over the events that had led her and her family to this day. Her mind drifted back two years ago to the day a tragedy had occurred. The day had started out well. The case she and Booth were working on had a lead and Parker's class had been at the museum. Seeing Booth with his son had always made her day brighter. Even now the spark the two got in there eyes at seeing each other makes her smile.

Little did she know back then that things were about to change. She had a family; sure there was the one that had left her, but her new one had chosen not once but a few more times NOT to leave her behind. Before this time she never knew what Booth had meant when he said there were all kinds of families. Now she knew that Cam, Angela, Jack, Charlie, and even Sweet's were one of her families. But she was seeing a closer family with Booth and Parker. This was all new to her and after the field trip it took her months to get use to it. If she were honest, she was still getting use to it.

That morning in the hospital after Parker had talked with her she had sat there for a few minutes holding him. He was so young and had so much to deal with now. But even with what she knew was to come she wouldn't have changed the outcome if she could have.

The abuse she had suffered to keep him safe she would gladly take again if it meant that he was still unharmed. It was then that she spoke to the child in her arms' father. After a few minutes the team or as she now saw them her family had come in the room.

"Bren, I have seen you look better." Angela was trying to make the heaviness in the room leave but only added to it.

"Dr. B, if there's anything you need just ask. No matter what time. If the G-man won't do it for you, we will." Getting a laugh from the room Hodgins knew things would be okay. They had a long road ahead of them but they would all make it.

"Uncle Jack?" Parker's small voice stopped the laughter as they awaited what he had to say.

"Yes, little Booth." Jack tried to keep his anger towards the men who had hurt them hidden as he wanted to find out what the young man who yesterday was silent had to say to him.

"Can we talk alone for a minute?" At Parker's request Bones hugged him tighter to her then started to let him go, but as she did his small hand held tight to hers. Booth saw this and spoke up.

"Who's up for coffee? Bones, you want some tea?" At her nod Booth lead the others out of the room closing the door on his way out.

"Parker?" Bones asked as the child in her arms seemed to want to crawl under her skin.

"Whatever you need to tell me, Parker, take your time. I have nowhere to be and your dad will be gone as long as you need him to be." Jack sat down in the chair Booth had just vacated. Bones didn't know what to do. After the things she knew he had heard and the things he had told her she wasn't sure what he was going to say to Jack. Not knowing what else to do Brennan simply hugged him to her body as he clung to her.

"I…I wanted to say I'm sorry for your desk being flipped over." The words came out of his mouth and the look of shock came on Jack's face.

"Listen to me, Parker." He stopped waiting on the small boy in his boss' arms to look at him.

"Nothing about last night is your fault. You did nothing wrong. In fact, I am so proud of you for being there for Dr. B when we couldn't. You kept her safe when no one else could…not even your dad." As he finished his statement he noticed the tears in Bones' eyes as well as Parker's.

"No, I didn't see this." His small hands were pointing to the bandages on her arms.

"I didn't keep her safe! They still hurt her and when I ran away 'cause they were going to hurt her really bad they did this. It's my fault mommy is stuck here. It's all my fault!" Both adults had been waiting for this to come. The things Parker had seen over the last twenty four hours no child should ever have to see; no one for that matter but especially not a child. Bones and Jack simply held him as he cried. After a few minutes Jack spoke up, knowing that as much as he needed to tell Parker that things were going to be alright he wasn't the one that was needed right then.

"Parker, things happen to the ones we love. Sometimes it will be hurtful words other times things like this. But the one thing that will never change is the best way to heal is with honesty and love." Having said that, he stood and kissed Parker's head. Something that Brennan and he both found out of place for him. He headed out the door. A few minutes later Booth came in with milk for Parker, a tea for Bones, and a coffee for himself.

"Buddy?" Booth asked after freeing his hands. Not a moment later his arms were full of his crying, heart broken son. Booth had always tried to keep the hurtful part of his job away from his son but this time there wasn't much he could do. The world had made its presents known and it was going to leave a mark.

"Daddy, I was so scared you weren't there and I had no idea how to keep mommy safe and she and I needed you." As the fears that Parker had kept hidden from him all night came flowing out of his mouth, Booth listened. For the next ten minutes Booth and Bones listened to what Parker was saying. Outside in the waiting room the team was gathered around Jack as soon as he entered.

"What did little Booth need?" His wife asked as he came to sit by her side.

"He wanted to say he was sorry for my desk being flipped when he hid under it. The desk was and still is the least of my worries." Jack took a small sip of the coffee that appeared in front of him.

"He is trying to come to terms in his own way with what happened by starting with the safest place he could find when they hurt Dr. Brennan." Sweets offered.

"Sweets is right." Angela said then turned to the young doctor.

"Don't get a big head." She told him before turning back to Jack. She saw there was something else on his mind.

"What is it? Did something else happen to him that we don't know about?" The fear in her voice was apparent as was the sound of the group holding their breath. They had all seen Booth join Jack in the hallway and talk for a moment before he joined them in the waiting room. Booth hadn't looked scared or upset more than he already was but that didn't mean anything.

"Its just that when I told Parker that he had kept Dr. B safe when we couldn't he told me…" He waited a second, trying to get the words right.

"What?" Angela gently asked as she slowly rubbed shapes on his hand.

"He told me that he didn't keep mommy safe. That the men had hurt her anyway." The team took a moment to look at each other. Bones had been there for Parker a lot over the last few years and they all knew that he would need her for the next years to come. However, no one knew how close he thought of her. That one slip was all it took to make them more at ease. Yes, the last few hours may have been hurtful but the family, their family, was strong and it just got stronger. With each step there would be heartache but with each day it would lessen. Things were going to change and the family in the waiting room only hoped it would be in the way they wanted for. They weren't happy about the way it had happened but happy that it seemed to be happing.

A/N: What does Parker do next? Why the trip down the years past? The rest of the story will answer these questions and more. Please drop me a review good or bad?

Thank you to every one who has read this and my other stories. I will update this one as soon as I can. But it wont be daily sorry.


	2. Time to heal

Title: Time to Heal

Series: Anniversary 2/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: PG-13 (nothing bad said but implied)

Word count: 1,808 words

Characters and parings: Bones, Booth, Parker, Rebecca, Sweets, and OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summary: What happens to keep Parker in the hospital? For years Booth has watched the strong woman laying in the bed. How is she still surprising him?

Beta: xoc 13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. Some of this may sound a little AU but please read on there is a reason behind it. THIS IS A FOLLOW UP TO FAMILY. Sorry for the delay RL is hard to plan around sometimes.

Anniversary

End of chapter one: Fear

"What is it? Did something else happen to him that we don't know about?" The fear in her voice was apparent as was the sound of the group holding their breath. They had all seen Booth join Jack in the hallway and talk for a moment before he joined them in the waiting room. Booth hadn't looked scared or upset more than he already was but that didn't mean anything.

"Its just that when I told Parker that he had kept Dr. B safe when we couldn't he told me…" He waited a second, trying to get the words right.

"What?" Angela gently asked as she slowly rubbed shapes on his hand.

"He told me that he didn't keep mommy safe. That the men had hurt her anyway." The team took a moment to look at each other. Bones had been there for Parker a lot over the last few years and they all knew that he would need her for the next years to come. However, no one knew how close he thought of her. That one slip was all it took to make them more at ease. Yes, the last few hours may have been hurtful but the family, their family, was strong and it just got stronger. With each step there would be heartache but with each day it would lessen. Things were going to change and the family in the waiting room only hoped it would be in the way they wanted for. They weren't happy about the way it had happened but happy that it seemed to be happing.

chapter two: Time to heal

Parker awoke a few hours later to hearing his mom and dad fighting. He was going to be able to go home now and that brought new feelings. Was Bones going to be safe? Was he going to be safe? He wanted to make sure. He had just opened his eyes and was going to sit up when he heard his mom again.

"I knew that you would put my son in danger one day! I have been praying that day never came but now that it has I will not let it happen again!" His mom was pissed off. She was yelling at his dad as if they were the only two in the room. When he heard her words he shut his eyes tight, hoping that they hadn't seen him.

Bones had been woken up by this point and opened her eyes as Parker closed his. She didn't want to make things worse so she just listened and watched over Parker as they talked. Not liking what she was hearing, she had started to move when her partner answered back.

"Don't you think I know this, Rebecca? Our son saw things today that I wouldn't want anyone to see. He saw the ugly part of my job; the part that I have kept hidden as best as I could for years from him. But you know as well as I do that they didn't plan this out. Parker was in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he hadn't been there…" Booth was interrupted by his ex standing toe to toe with him now.

"If he hadn't been there, they would have gotten you another way. I know the drill, Seeley! I also know that you will not be able to put him in that spot for along time to come. He will be at school or with me for the next few months. Or until I see that he is in no more danger." Rebecca forgot that anyone else was in the room. In fact, she forgot were they were until Bones and Parker's doctor stepped into the room.

"Mama, I know this must be hard on you. But this is a hospital. I will not have you hurt my two patients in here or in any other room. Yes, things have happened and they may or may not be cause of his job but you need to cool off and think about what is the best for that boy. He needs all the love and support he can get right now!" He could see both of them looking towards their feet for a moment and say his chance to help the boy out.

"I understand that you're his dad and you're his mother, right?" He asked looking from one to the other. At their nods he went on.

"Some of his blood work came back funny. I know that he was going to be going home today but I would like to keep him a few more days to make sure what is going on with his blood, if that's alright?" He again awaited a nod from both parents.

"Okay, then. You, mama, need to take a walk to clear your head. Go for a drive. I don't care how you do it but you need to calm down." He watched as she looked towards her son on the bed. Quickly walking to him and kissing his sleeping head she walked out of the room without looking back.

"You, Seeley, need to get something to eat. You won't be doing your partner or son any good if you're in the bed beside them." At first he thought Booth was going to say something but he simply walked over, kissed his son's head and his partner's hand and left the room. Waiting a minute the doctor turned to the bed where Bones and Parker laid.

"They're both gone." He knew Bones was awake and that she heard at least what he told them.

"Thank you, doctor. What is wrong with Parker's blood work?" The staff knew from the other times that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth had been here that when it came to loved ones they wanted it in black and white.

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan. I didn't do anything and his blood work is fine. I know that a Dr. Sweets wanted to talk to Mr. Parker before he left and that after what he has been through that he needs the love and support of his family. If he left today, I am not sure when and if I would see him again." Brennan knew what the doctor was talking about. She feared the same thing. Unbeknownst to them both, Parker had heard it all and wanted to stay safe in Bones' arms.

"Anyway, I have others I need to check on. If you need anything, call. It might make you more comfortable if I move him to his own bed." The doctor went to move him and watched as he pulled himself closer to Bones' body.

"He's alright here." She told him as he walked out of the room. Brennan found herself lost in worries about how to help her partner not only get through this but his son as well. She didn't even notice that his son was looking at her with huge puffy eyes for a few minutes.

"Bones, are we safe?" His question was one that she had been asking herself but unlike him she knew her answer.

"Yes, Parker. We are. Your dad is here and we have agents outside the door when he's not and the men are in jail." She knew from Booth that two of the men were dead but she didn't see the need to enlighten Parker of that. Accepting her answer he settled back in her arms and flipped the TV on.

It was about half an hour later when Booth reentered the room. Seeing Bones and his son talking about something on the TV made him smile as if the last few days were just a bad dream. Then he heard the sound of the hospital around him and knew that the nightmare was just beginning.

"Daddy, look Bones says that Flipper couldn't do that. I think he can. What do you think?" The answer to what movie was answered and they spent the next hour or so talking about what was real and made up.

It wasn't until a the next day that Rebecca returned to her son's room. She had called the night before and talked with Booth and Dr. Sweets. They all came to the agreement that after Parker was released he would be going home with her. She wanted to make sure things were alright and came by daily to check up on him. Some times she stayed all day and some times an hour. It went that way for a week. Then the doctor along with Sweets felt it was safe for Parker to head home.

Both Dr. Sweets and the main doctor pulled Rebecca to the side before he was released into her care. They told her that if she had any fears or something didn't seem right to call one of them immediately. She promised she would and went to get her son.

"Bones, why can't I stay with you?" Rebecca heard him ask as she walked into the room. Hearing the question her mind jumped on an answer. 'cause your Bones is who helped your daddy put you in danger' but being the good woman and mother she was she didn't voice her answer.

"Parker, I need to heal and in order for me to do that I have to start walking again and talking to Sweets." Bones hated the idea of having to relive that night again but she couldn't do it with Parker around yet. And she knew that if she was going to get to go home she had to go through all the fear and pain again. However, that didn't mean that he had to hear it. She was seriously thinking of kicking Booth out as well for her talks but wasn't sure yet.

"I see but I still don't think it's fair!" Parker pouted as he noticed his mom had come into the room. Kissing Bones and his dad goodbye he left for the night.

That had been the hardest night for them all since this nightmare began. Parker had awoken Rebecca countless times with screaming for Bones. Booth had taken to sleeping in the other bed in the room since this was a private room anyway. He like Rebecca had been awaken but his screams came from a scared Bones for his son. It surprised him just how much of the fear and memories she had kept hidden when Parker had been in the room with them.

The days got easier but sometimes the nights were harder. It hurt Bones over and over to talk about what had happened. The first two talks she had asked Booth to leave the room which he had done unhappily but still he had done it. The next time Sweets asked that he stay. Both partners looked at him but he didn't say why.

A week after Parker went home so did Bones. She was still healing both physically and emotionally. Her body was taking longer then she liked but it wasn't like she could turn on a switch and that would heal her. Her mind was finding it hard to pull herself out of the every growing fear that something would happen and they would once again be in that room at the lab.

A month later neither Brennan nor Parker had set foot in the lab. Sweets had asked that Dr. Brennan stay out of the lab until she got an all clear from her other doctor. She of course fought with him but when Booth and her family agreed with him that was the end. She stayed at home and worked on her book. Sometimes she would talk to Angela or Jack during the day about something. Other times Booth would bring over a case file or paperwork. Since she was hurt he had been working with Cam until she was better.

Parker had been to stay with them a few weekends in the month. Tomorrow was the day that both Parker and Bones were going to the lab for the first time with Sweets as a healing time. Booth's view of Sweets had changed over the last few weeks. He still thought of him as a pest at times but he was helping his family out. How could Booth not respect him for that?

"It's time." Booth heard as Cam and the team came out into the center of the lab.

A/N: What happens when Bones and Parker are face to face in the spot that caused so much pain for them? What is going to happen now that they are there? Like most of my Parker, Bones, and Booth stories this one is writing itself so please let me know if I go to far or if something sounds off. Thanks for reading.


	3. A step in the right Direction

Title: A step in the right direction.

Series: Anniversary 3/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 1,241 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Parker, Bones, Sweets, Cam, Jack, and Angela.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summary: All journeys start with a step in the right direction. Will this be that step for Parker and Bones?

Beta: XOC 13

Author's Note: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. THIS IS A FOLLOW UP

TO FAMILY.

Anniversary

End of chapter two: Time to heal

A month later neither Brennan nor Parker had set foot in the lab. Sweets had asked that Dr. Brennan stay out of the lab until she got an all clear from her other doctor. She of course fought with him but when Booth and her family agreed with him that was the end. She stayed at home and worked on her book. Sometimes she would talk to Angela or Jack during the day about something. Other times Booth would bring over a case file or paperwork. Since she was hurt he had been working with Cam until she was better.

Parker had been to stay with them a few weekends in the month. Tomorrow was the day that both Parker and Bones were going to the lab for the first time with Sweets as a healing time. Booth's view of Sweets had changed over the last few weeks. He still thought of him as a pest at times but he was helping his family out. How could Booth not respect him for that?

"It's time." Booth heard as Cam and the team came out into the center of the lab.

Chapter three: A step in the right direction.

Both Parker and Bones did well for their first visit back to the lab in a month. Parker clung to Bones for most of the trip as she held back her own tears and fears as they made their way around the lab. Sweets thought it would be a good idea for them both to do this with their family for the first time.

For the next few weeks he had planed more trips to get them back to where they belonged with their family. They did things together but it was different now. Dr. Brennan wasn't running the lab with Cam's standing on the side lines. No, Cam was doing it all and that surprisingly made Cam upset.

"Dr. Brennan, it's good to see you." Cam said when Sweets had to take a call.

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan. However, you saw me last night. Are you going to say it's good to see me everyday you see me?" Dr. Brennan was stating facts again and to them this was a good sign.

"You are right. I just meant that it is good to see you in the lab again."

Cam walked over and hugged the adult and child when neither Parker nor Brennan would let go of the other. The rest of the team came over to talk to them and within a half hour Sweets could see that it was time to go.

"Dr. Brennan, Parker, you both did great today. This was a good start. We will come back later." Sweets followed them out the main doors watching their reaction to exiting the lab. They had honestly done better than he thought they would to re visit the place that had hurt them both in more ways than one. In fact, it had been hard on himself to reenter the lab a few days after the attack.

After their time with Sweets and their friends Parker and Brennan went home and did Parker's homework. He had gone back to school a week after the field trip but was still trying to get his head around the work he missed. Brennan was helping him as much as she could. This was their time to unwind. They both relaxed and started to work. Parker on his homework and Brennan on her next book. The time off had helped her meet her dead line but that was after the first week. That first week she hadn't known what to do.

For that first week, her story wasn't working for her. Her dreams were nightmares and her free time was spent trying to make everyone think that she was alright when she wasn't. She was scared as irrational as that would have seemed to her before, she was scared. The men had hurt her; they had not only hurt her but made her see herself in a different way. The outcome of the horrible night was that her family had grown closer but at what cost?

Looking in the mirror she didn't see the strong woman she normally did. No, now she sees the scraps and marks these men left behind. The swollen flesh around her eyes and checks had gone down and her arms and legs were healing. But the feeling that these men had left her with was of loss. Loss of what they took from her and Parker that they can never get back. No matter what they do from that day on it will not change. Brennan knew the best thing would be to deal with the aftermath and move on.

She got up each morning cleaned up and set to work on what she could do instead of what she couldn't change. The feared that she had turned into a drive to get things done. She and Parker along with talking to Sweets had talked to Booth about some of the events of that night. He hadn't judged them or interpreted them; he had let them talk, sitting there holding them in his arms as they went through the details again and again.

Things were worse at night. Parker's dreams were coming less and less but when he was with his dad Brennan, Brennan would find herself with a child in her arms most mornings. Sometimes it was Booth or Parker calling her and asking her over and even a few nights it was Brennan calling them and asking them over. It was always the same outcome: Parker wrapped safely in her arms by morning.

Booth had his share of times with Sweets. After the field trip most of the agents had sessions with Sweets. Charlie had seen the young doctor more since that time than he had in the years that they both worked for the FBI. The events of that night were slowly fading away for all of the people who had to witness it. Not one of them would forget what happened but they were learning to live with it.

Booth came home well to Bones apartment, which was their home for the weekend,a few hours later. He had called ahead and asked if he should bring food or not. Noticing the time, Brennan told him that Pizza sounded really good to her. She smiled as she watched the younger Booth's face smile at her choice of food.

Booth walked in with his hands full of pizza and pie. It wasn't just any pie but right now he wanted to keep what kind it was a surprise to the two people that meant the most to him.

"Dad, you're home!" Parker yelled as he returned to the living room from putting his homework away.

"Hey, little man. Have you been good for Bones?" Booth was holding his son in his arms, looking around the room for Bones. He spotted her laptop open on the table.

"Mommy, said to tell you she would be right out." Parker sometimes would call Brennan mom and neither one of the adults was sure if he knew he was saying it or not. Most of the time she was Bones but sometimes the mom slipped out first. When it did, it brought a smile to his father's face.

"Okay, kiddo, let's get things set up to eat. How about if Bones will let us have dinner and a show?" Booth knew that his partner and love of his life was standing in the doorway. He could tell you the moment she entered a room but this time she had shuffled her foot on the floor to let him know she was there.

"Can we? Can we please?" Apparently the Bones radar wasn't only with big Booth but with little Booth as well because Parker turned at that moment to beg her to let them.

"Your homework is done and put away?" The question was more rhetorical but Parker shook his head yes.

"Your hands are clean and ready to eat?" Again his small head nodded yes.

"I guess one time wouldn't hurt then. What are we going to watch?" Booth and Bones both knew that it wouldn't be a one time thing.

A/N: The family is coming to terms with what happened. Or are they? What is/has happened to the two guys in jail? Thanks for reading this small chapter please drop me a line to let me know what you think.


	4. Another fieldtrip

Title: Another felid trip

Series: Anniversary 4/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: PG-13 (mention of the attack.)

Word count:2,061 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, Parker, Cam, and OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summary: What happens when Parkers class goes on another field trip? What is Bones hiding from Booth and why?

Beta: Xoc13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. THIS IS A FOLLOW UP TO FAMILY. You don't have to have read Family but it will help with some of the back ground if you have.

Anniversary

End of chapter three: A step in the right direction

"Mommy, said to tell you she would be right out." Parker sometimes would call Brennan mom and neither one of the adults was sure if he knew he was saying it or not. Most of the time she was Bones but sometimes the mom slipped out first. When it did, it brought a smile to his father's face.

"Okay, kiddo, let's get things set up to eat. How about if Bones will let us have dinner and a show?" Booth knew that his partner and love of his life was standing in the doorway. He could tell you the moment she entered a room but this time she had shuffled her foot on the floor to let him know she was there.

"Can we? Can we please?" Apparently the Bones radar wasn't only with big Booth but with little Booth as well because Parker turned at that moment to beg her to let them.

"Your homework is done and put away?" The question was more rhetorical but

Parker shook his head yes.

"Your hands are clean and ready to eat?" Again his small head nodded yes.

"I guess one time wouldn't hurt then. What are we going to watch?" Booth and

Bones both knew that it wouldn't be a one time thing.

Chapter four: Another field trip

The next week Brennan started coming into the lab to work. To Sweets credit she came in for two hours the first few days like he had asked. As she started to once again get lost in her work the two hours changed into four; then into six and then eight hours.

Two weeks later Booth walked into the lab to leave a file on her desk before heading home. When he noticed her office light still on he knew that physically she had come to terms with returning to the lab. He wasn't so sure about mentally.

Looking at her from the door way he could clearly see the bags under her eyes showing just how much sleep she wasn't getting. Over the last few weeks he had seen the tears and fear in her eyes slowly start to fade away. He knew that even though she was still seeing Sweets every other week, things weren't going to be magically right. She needed her space and he would give her some. But if she still looked as worn out as she did right now at the end of next week, he was going to say something.

Looking at the calendar on his desk Booth noticed that three months had passed since the attack that changed his family's life. Parker's nightmares were still there but, not as often and his grades were coming back up. He no longer had the fear in his eyes when you looked into them.

Today was the first field trip since that night. They were going to the FBI office. Booth had talked with Ms. Berry and had also talked to the school. He wanted to make sure the kids knew they were being protected that no matter what happened to someone that the law enforcement people like him and Bones would make things right.

The teacher and staff agreed that a field trip to the FBI office seemed like a good idea. It would help ease the parents and kids back into leaving the school grounds without the fear of a repeat field trip. It also helped Booth to know that there was no way that harm would come to his own child on this trip. He would be right there with him the whole trip.

Things had been cleared higher up the chain in both the FBI and the school. Plans had been made and dates had been set. Booth wanted to have his team at the office for this trip. To show them as much as himself and the kids that things were being set right.

"Cam, do you think you and the squint squad could come to my office in the morning? Say around ten o'clock?" Booth asked walking into her office. She had her head down looking over some papers.

"Do you need us for something?" Cam was still not looking at him and he wanted, no he needed to know her feelings on his idea. He waited for her full attention before continuing.

"It's just that I would like the whole team to be there when Parker's class comes by tomorrow." He watched her body stiffen then relax. Her eyes had flashed fear at the mention of Parker's class on another filed trip. After the mess the last one had caused she was surprised that the school had agreed to another one.

"We are still recovering from Parker's last field trip, Booth." He knew she was right. Walking around in the lab he could still after these months see his son and Bones being hurt. Still feel the taste of blood in his mouth as he had bit his lip as they had raped her. Feel the pain at seeing her cut herself to save his son. But he also knew that with each day he was coming more and more to terms with it. He would NEVER forgive himself for letting the two people that mean the most to him be hurt. The scars were healing but were still leaving their mark. He knew that Parker and his class needed a safe place to go to start over. Now he saw that maybe, just maybe his team needed this too.

"Camille, his class will be in my office by ten o'clock for a tour. I want them to meet the best team the FBI has." Booth held her eyes this time as she thought about it.

"I will ask if any one wants to come. I will be there but, I WILL NOT make it an order. Seeley, this family has been through enough in the last few months and I will not hurt them anymore." Cam once again picked up a folder silently telling him take it or leave it.

"Bones, what you up to?" After his talk with Cam he had made his way to his partner's office.

"Booth, don't sneak up on me like that!" Brennan didn't yell but her voice was raised with clear fear coming though it. Booth could see that not much had changed since he saw her a few nights ago. After the field trip he was going to do something about that. Even if it meant that he took her home and stayed the whole weekend with her to make sure she was alright.

"I wanted to make sure you were still coming in the morning. Parker's looking forward to seeing you again." Parker had asked Brennan himself a few weeks ago when the field trip was set if she would be there. It took her some time but looking into the younger Booth's eyes she had found herself saying yes.

"Booth, we already talked about this. I will be in your office at nine am to help get things ready. Now if you don't mind I need to finish this so that the family of this young woman can find some peace!" Again being dismissed Booth went back to his office to clear off his own desk for the next morning.

The family had decided to come as a whole the next morning. Unlike the last time this family saw Mrs. Berry, nothing happened. The kids loved looking around the office and meeting some real live agents. It brought Parker's standing in school higher and showed him that cause one bad event didn't mean you had to stop doing something you enjoyed.

That night after talking to his son Booth found his way to Bones' front door with Thai food in hand. She had lost some weight and he could see that she wasn't sleeping right. He had given her a few weeks to come to him. Now he was going to come to her. After a few minutes of standing in the hallway by her door knocking he thought she might still be at the lab. He had seen her car out front though. He was pulling his phone out to call her as her door slowly opened.

"Booth, is something wrong? Parker didn't say anything was wrong?" It shouldn't have surprised Booth that she had talked to his son but it still did. They had come closer now and it brought a smile to his face thinking about it.

"No, Bones, nothing's wrong. I was hungry and you know how bad I hate to eat alone. Are you hungry?" He waved the food in front of her. As he had hoped the door she had slowly backed away from the door to let him enter.

After dinner they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Booth didn't know what to do. He was happy that she had eaten but didn't want to leave until he knew that she would get some sleep.

That's when he saw her first book laying on the end table in the living room and an idea came to mind. Standing slowly he pulled her with him into the living room before picking up her book and handing it to her.

"Bones, I missed out on a lot of your book readings for this one. Will you please read it for me?" Brennan new that Booth was up to something but she didn't know what. She took the book and started at the beginning. She was only two pages in when Booth pulled her legs onto his lap and started to rub her lower legs and feet. She kept reading for the first few chapters then she feel asleep at the relaxed feeling that was overtaking her. Once he knew for sure that she was asleep he carried her to her bed and went to the living room. He was only going to stay a few minutes but, once he closed his eyes he was asleep.

The screaming coming down the hall awoke him a few hours later. It took his mind a second to understand that Bones was yelling for him. He shot off her couch and made it into her room with in seconds. Upon entering her room he saw first hand as to why she wasn't sleeping well.

The nightmares that she hid when he was there with Parker were still there. He could see she was caught in between sleep and awake. He clearly read the fear and terror that was holding her body.

"Bones, I'm here. You're safe. Wake up, Bones. It's only a dream. You're safe! NO one is going to hurt you!" Booth kept repeating his vow to her over and over for a few minutes as he placed his hands on her shoulders. After a few minutes her body shot up coming within inches of his own.

"Booth?" She softly whispered as she clung to him. Her tears hit his chest as his eyes released their own tears. How could he have not known about this? How had she kept this hidden from him for all these months?

"Booth, I didn't mean to wake you." Brennan pulled back looking at his tossed hair and teary, sleepy eyes.

"Bones, how long?" She knew what he wanted and knew that she needed to answer him. However that answer would change things and she knew it wouldn't matter what he tried to say.

"Bones?" He was now running his hands up and down her back. An action that until the attack she hadn't allowed him to do but, now it was second nature to them both.

"They've never stopped." Came her soft spoken reply. Once the words were out of her mouth she watched and waited for the rest of the questions she knew he had.

Why she hadn't told him? Why was she still having them? What were they about? But to her surprise she didn't hear a thing.

"Booth?" Looking up into his eyes she noticed the tears that had come from them and the ones still in his beautiful eyes. She had put them there and for that she was sorry. Trying to free herself of his arms she moved back in the bed. Booth simply moved with her until her back was at the headboard.

"Bones, things will change. The nightmares will leave but first you have to talk about them. You have to let the fear and pain go and move on. During the day you have but at night when you're home alone. I want to help but you have to let me. If not me, fine. Talk to Angela, Cam, Hodgins, heck even talk to Rebecca I don't care but please talk to someone. Let it out." After he was finished he stood form his spot, long enough to move to the other side of her bed. He leaned back against the headboard and gently pulled her in-between his spread legs.

She willingly came and let him hold her. This was something else that she hadn't let him do before the attack but, soon after she found it comforting to know that he was there. Her head lay down on top of his heart and she fell asleep some time later to the betting of his heart.

A/N: Things change but some things like fear only get worse with being hidden. Does Bones get the help she needs? What happens for the rest of the weekend? Why is Booth still there a week later? Please feel free to drop me a line. Thanks for reading


	5. Dream or no Dream

Title: Dream or no Dream

Series: Anniversary 5/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating:R (talks about sex at the end.)

Word count: 2,358 words

Characters and parings: Booth, Bones, and Parker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summary: Booth helps Bones in many ways. What is so different about tonight and the nights to come? How are things with Bones now Booths with her to night?

Beta: Xoc 13

Anniversary

End of chapter four: Another field trip

"Bones, things will change. The nightmares will leave but first you have to talk about them. You have to let the fear and pain go and move on. During the day you have but at night when you're home alone. I want to help but you have to let me. If not me, fine. Talk to Angela, Cam, Hodgins, heck even talk to Rebecca I don't care but please talk to someone. Let it out." After he was finished he stood form his spot, long enough to move to the other side of her bed. He leaned back against the headboard and gently pulled her in-between his spread legs.

She willingly came and let him hold her. This was something else that she hadn't let him do before the attack but, soon after she found it comforting to know that he was there. Her head lay down on top of his heart and she fell asleep some time later to the betting of his heart.

Chapter five:

Over the next few hours Booth's hold on Bones didn't weaken as she sleep listing to the beat of his heart. He smiled to himself thinking about what she would say about his heart talking to her as she slept. Now wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts he reminded himself as the woman in his arms snuggled deeper into him. A few hours later they both awoke after having more sleep than they each had had over the last few months.

"Booth, Thank you." Brennan moved to stand. Before she could full stand he slowly pulled her to him then turned her face towards his.

"Bones, I was serious. Talk to some one about the nightmares. Once you talk about them they seem to go away." His words triggered a memory in both of them. It had been early on in their partnership when that voodoo person had tried to kill her. Once they had found out who it was she had told the New Orleans detective that people seemed to be less scary once they have been poked in the eyes.

Smiling for the first morning in a long time they made their way to Brennan's kitchen. After a bite to eat and two fast showers later they went to the store. Brennan was making her Mac and Cheese for him tonight as a thank you for keeping her safe and hurting his back last night. As much as he told her he didn't hurt it she saw the stiffness in his gait and knew the truth.

"Bones, what about this?" After she had agreed to cook for him. For some reaso she had also agreed to let him help her as long as he would take it easy for the rest of the afternoon.

"Sure, Booth." She placed the item in the shopping cart with a few other things. The trip form the story to her apartment was short and soon they were in her kitchen putting things away. They spent most of the afternoon enjoying time with each other. She finished reading her first book out loud and started reading her second book. After the first chapter his stomach made a noise and they both smiled knowing that it was time to start cooking.

"Does this go in here before or after, Bones?" Booth was standing in her kitchen with a smile on his face. He could cook really well but she had a skill that he couldn't come close to matching.

"Now would be a good time." The smile that came over her face that morning had come and gone through out the day. But right now it was brightly shining as she watched him trying his hand at helping her with dinner.

"Booth, why don't you go wash up? I'll put this in the oven and then we can read more as we wait on it to finish cooking." Before they had made it to the store they had swung by Booth's place to get some more clothing for him. The car bag had been okay but it was mostly gym clothing and he wanted to be comfortable.

"If you're sure, Bones." At her nod he moved to the bathroom to clean up for dinner. They finished most of her second book right as their dinner was done.

Dinner was passed with talk about her books and other things. Booth talked about something's he had seen close to her stories while on the job. Shortly after dinner Bones phone rang.

"Brennan"

"Bones, how are you?" The smile that only he could give her came across her face as Booth sat on the couch and watched her.

"I'm the same as yesterday, Parker. Thank you. How are you feeling tonight?" She answered knowing that this was his nightly call before bed.

"I had a good day. I beat Bret at football on the Wii today." He kept telling her about his day.

"Is that, Parker?" Booth knew from the smile on her face that it was, but he still asked anyway.

"Yes, Booth." She answered not covering the mouth piece of the phone.

"Is that dad?" Parker asked, hoping that his dad and Bones had finally seen what he had for a long time.

"Yes, it is your dad." She answered before handing Booth the phone.

"Dad, did you tell her you love her yet?" His son's question caught him off guard.

"What have you been up to today, buddy?" Bones went to get ready for bed as father and son talked in her living room. As much as she knew she would hate herself for it later Bones knew that she needed to ask Booth to stay with her until she fell asleep tonight in order to get any real sleep.

Her bed time routine was accomplished in a few minutes. Walking back into the living room she listened to the end of their talk before Booth handed her the phone back. He smiled as she placed it to her ear so she could listened to his son.

It was his turn to get cleaned up for bed. He was going to stay again tonight if she did or didn't like it. She was going to sleep even if he had to stay with her for the rest of his life. Which he thought wouldn't be so bad.

"It's alright, Parker. I will talk to you tomorrow then. Yes, you can call me anytime as long as your mom and dad are alright with it. Night, Parker." Booth knew that his son loved his partner almost as much as he himself did. Now he had the proof that showed his son wanted them to be a true family. Just like he did. He had talked to his son about not saying anything like the question he had asked to Bones yet. As he himself promised that when the time was right he would ask Bones out on a date.

Part of Booth couldn't believe that he had just promised his son to ask his partner out. The other part was happy that his son had picked Bones to want to be with them. After Bones and his son hung up he stood there watching her check the locks on the windows and door. He had seen her do this before and smiled that she was at least staying locked up now and not just hoping to be safe.

"Booth, I know it's a lot to ask but will you join me in the bedroom until I go to sleep? Then you can leave if you like or stay but please stay until I fall asleep." Bones wasn't one to ask for anything. In fact her asking him was sending a strange feeling through his body.

"Bones, I will be here as long as you need me." He told her pulling her into his arms. He would swear to his dying day that she whispered 'forever' in his arms as he held her.

That night went better then the last. Bones slept with her ear once again to Booth's heart. This time they both slept comfortably and awoke feeling better. Booth spent Sunday with Bones cleaning her apartment and getting things ready for work the next day. That night like the two nights before Bones slept with her head on Booth's chest.

Monday they landed a case; one that involved a child. No one liked these cases and Booth once again found himself in Bones' bed that night and for the next week as they brought to light the reason behind this ten year olds death.

This was his weekend with Parker and seeing as for the last month he and Parker had stayed with Bones for the weekends he made a stop by his place to get more of his he had expected the weekend flew by and before they were ready it was time for Parker to go back to Rebecca's.

Bones found that Sunday night she missed having Booth with her at night. She awoke every few hours from a nightmare or from the house being too quiet; not that Booth was noise. It was just that for the past few weeks she had been living with someone else and found out that she was happier with that than if she lived alone.

She had changed since she had first told Booth in her office that it was a good thing she liked to be alone. More and more she found the more alone she was the worst she felt. The next morning was paper work and lots of it. It was from when she wasn't at the office the first part of the month along with the case they just closed awaiting her last look over.

Booth found that he too was stuck at his desk with reports and different odds and ends he needed to tie up. He had pulled an all day desk run to get the stack down to half. He kept telling himself just one more report just one more and then he would head home. That one more turned into two and then three and before he knew it the clock on his computer was flashing midnight. He found it kind of off that Bones hadn't called him once in the day. But then he looked down and his cell battery had died. That answered why she hadn't called him. On auto pilot he cleaned up his desk of the reports he had left to look at and the ones he would drop off first thing in the morning.

He was heading home and once he arrived he striped down to his boxers, used the bathroom and crawled into bed. It was a few hours later that he was having the best dream he had, had in years. Bones was in his arms her nice firm rear was pressing back against his hard on and she was slowly rubbing his morning wood. His left hand found her right nipple as his right helped keep her in place against him. After a few minutes his hand holding her to him found its way into her sleep shorts. Quickly founding her wet lips and touching her clit and then deeper in her core.

His dreams have never felt nor smelled this real. One thing lead to another and soon his body explodes inside his sleep pants. A whisper of his name and a feel of her rear still tight against him brought him out of his sleep. It was then that he saw that it wasn't a dream at all. His hands were on Bones' breast and in her core. Two places he had only dreamed of going before. Now that he felt her around him it wasn't something he wanted to give up. In fact, it made it that much harder to let go knowing that if she wasn't asleep he wouldn't be touching her now.

Not wanting to leave the bed, but knowing he needed to. He slowly eased his hand away from her breast. With that only resulting in a small whimper of protest he started to pull his fingers out of her body. Just as his last finger was about to leave he found his wrist being forcibly held where it was. Holding his breath and not moving for a moment. When no other movement came he tried to remove his fingers again but only succeed in getting them deeper in her core as she pushed his hand harder into her waiting body. He could feel how tight she was and how her walls felt like they were shaking as his fingers brought her closer and closer to the edge. After a few times of her moving his hand he got the idea and her hand went to pull his other to her breast once again. No longer hesitating, his skilled hands were brining her to the edge of release. As she got close he would slow his touch down. Then after her body had calmed down some he would increase his movements again. It wasn't until his lips found her ear and his teeth grazed it that she no longer could hold back her release. Bright shooting stars found their places behind the blackness that covered her sight.

"I love you." Booth whispered a few minutes after their breathing calmed down. Bones wasn't sure what to do. She loved him. That much she knew but was it time to tell him or wait? He held his breath and she knew she had to say something before he got hurt by her not saying anything.

"I know you do. I feel the same way towards you. " This wasn't the answer Booth was hoping for but the one he had expected to get. With their bodies still touching they laid there a few more minutes then Booth made his way to her shower. Once he was done the smell of breakfast was in the air.

"That smells good, Bones. The shower is free." He spoke walking into the kitchen to see no one there. There was a note on the table by his food. Slowly picking it up he read her words.

Booth,

Sorry I left when you were in the shower. Angela called and needed help. She has the latest sketch for us. I will see you later on today if we don't meet up at work please come by for dinner tonight.

Bones

Knowing that he had pressed too hard this morning but not regretting it he took a deep breath and ate before heading into his office. She must not be running too hard if she wanted to have him over for dinner tonight. After the way they woke up he could only think of one thing that would satisfy the hunger he was feeling. But unfortunately for him Bones' body was at the lab and not in front of him on the table.

A/N: Is this a preview of things to come? What is Bones really doing? Thanks for reading and commenting on this story. I'm sorry for the long delay but RL has its way of sneaking up on you. I'll up date all my stories asap.


	6. Questioning minds

Title: Questioning minds

Series: Anniversary 6/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 1,419 words

Characters and parings: Cam, Angela, Bones, and Booth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Beta: XOC 13

Summary: Why was Bones running to her office this morning? What are the questions on their minds about?

Anniversary

End of chapter five: Dream or no Dream

"I love you." Booth whispered a few minutes after their breathing calmed down. Bones wasn't sure what to do. She loved him. That much she knew but was it time to tell him or wait? He held his breath and she knew she had to say something before he got hurt by her not saying anything.

"I know you do. I feel the same way towards you. " This wasn't the answer Booth was hoping for but the one he had expected to get. With their bodies still touching they laid there a few more minutes then Booth made his way to her shower. Once he was done the smell of breakfast was in the air.

"That smells good, Bones. The shower is free." He spoke walking into the kitchen to see no one there. There was a note on the table by his food. Slowly picking it up he read her words.

Booth,

Sorry I left when you were in the shower. Angela called and needed help. She has the latest sketch for us. I will see you later on today if we don't meet up at work please come by for dinner tonight.

Bones

Knowing that he had pressed too hard this morning but not regretting it he took a deep breath and ate before heading into his office. She must not be running too hard if she wanted to have him over for dinner tonight. After the way they woke up he could only think of one thing that would satisfy the hunger he was feeling. But unfortunately for him Bones' body was at the lab and not in front of him on the table.

Chapter six: Questioning minds

Angela glanced at the clock as she walked into her best friend's office.

It was really early to start the work day. However when Brennan called sounding upset being the good friend she was the only thing she asked was where to meet.

"Bren, what is so wrong that you have to see me at this time of the morning?" She asked joining Brennan on her office couch.

"Booth and I" That was as far as she got before Angela fainted. Several reactions had ran through her mind, but she hadn't seen Angela fainting at hearing only her and Booth. A few minutes later both women were sitting on the couch talking about the night before. Thirty minutes later Jack, Cam, and one happy Daisy walked into the lab. The two friends on Dr. Brennan's couch agreed to take this talk up again on Monday. That gave her enough time to find out Booth's answers.

Surprisingly Daisy stayed out of the way and worked on her own case from Limbo. Brennan and Cam finished their months end paper work. While Jack and Angela did some cleaning up around their work spaces.

It was always nice when there was no case; it meant that they could help find one of the thousands of bodies' families some closure. The job was hard, but to let families know that their loved ones were at peace or had moved on was as much a reword as a burden.

The down side was no case equaled no Booth. But, she had asked him to join her for dinner tonight. There were two big questions that she now had. Thanks to Angela's help. Now she only needed some answers from the man she loved.

By noon and still no case Cam was going to head to lunch when she saw Dr. Brennan still at her desk. Her mind flashed to her early morning phone call.

"Cam, how is Bones today?" Booth greeted his long time friend with an out of breath question. To his credit he had just worked out at the office gym. Looking at his watch he had noticed that it was time for her to be in the office.

"She's fine as far as I know, Booth. She and Angela were in her office when I got here about an hour ago. Is there a reason I should keep an eye on her?" Cam knew if something was wrong with her he would be the one to know about it.

"It's just that with out a case I'm not there to make sure things run smoothly. That's your job." Booth was trying to down play his worry for his partner. As normal she saw right thought his fib.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you then." As she had quickly hang up the phone before he could reply. Coming out of her thoughts Cam walked into Brennan's office.

"Dr. Brennan, would you like to accompany me to lunch?"

"As long as you call me, Brennan." Cam smiled to herself. Brennan had never said anything like that to her before, and she only did it for close friends. Soon they found a table at The Royal Diner.

This lunch held special meaning for both women. Brennan had let one of Booth's oldest friends that they both had into her little world a long time ago. However she had failed until today to let said friend know this fact.

Booths morning flew by after his workout and call to Cam. His paper work was easily finished. He ate lunch with one of the younger agents giving. The whole time giving him a few pointers on how to handle a partner of the opposite sex. He and Bones weren't the only opposite sex partners at the FBI. Nor were they the only ones to be in love with each other.

They were however one of the best known team around. Their record spoke for itself. Many of the younger agents from time to time would ask him questions on how to do things or how to handle the small fights. He was glad to know that they weren't the only ones hiding their feelings for each other.

The higher ups knew of some of the couples in the partners and some they didn't. But, as long as it didn't cross over into there work it wasn't talked about. The one time it had both agents knew that they would no longer work together, but the reward for them was they no longer had to hide what they had at work. They were free to love each other. While Booth wanted that with Bones he didn't and couldn't trust any one else to look after _his Bones _in the field.

He found his mind wondering over and over thought out the day about how he woke this morning. There were a few times that he had to give junior a stiff talking to so that he could stand without embarrassing himself. The other thoughts were of what Bones needed to talk to him about.

Bones spent most of her day in the same state of arousal. However, her arousal was easier to hide then Booth's was. Then her mind kept repeating her questions for the night. She kept wondering what his reaction was going to be. Would he want to? Would this be too much or too fast? What would he say when she told him about her fear? She was putting things on the line tonight. It was all or nothing as Parker had told her over and over again.

After lunch Brennan stayed in her office going over and over her plan for the night. Booth was in his office worrying about what his Bones was up to. When the time to head to dinner came they both felt relived at the idea of meeting each other and the fear of the unknown.

A/N: What is it that Bones wants to ask him? It's all or nothing. What does that mean? What is the news that Angela is willing to wait for?

Boneslove10, Thanks for asking about this chapter. The next chapter will be out soon. As always please feel free to ask any and all questions you have. Along with any and all honest feedback. Thanks for reading this story.


	7. Dinner and a few questions

Title: Dinner and a few questions

Series: Anniversary 7/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: PG13

Word count: 2,575words

Characters and parings: Parker, Bones/Booth, Rebecca.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summary: Booth is getting a lot of facts now. What is Bones wanting to ask him and how does it change their lives?

Beta: XOC 13

A/N: I know this is kind of a really long chapter. However, there is not a good place to stop it so that you understand what's coming up soon.

Anniversary

End of chapter six: Questioning minds

Booths morning flew by after his workout and call to Cam. His paper work was easily finished. He ate lunch with one of the younger agents giving. The whole time giving him a few pointers on how to handle a partner of the opposite sex. He and Bones weren't the only opposite sex partners at the FBI. Nor were they the only ones to be in love with each other.

They were however one of the best known team around. Their record spoke for itself. Many of the younger agents from time to time would ask him questions on how to do things or how to handle the small fights. He was glad to know that they weren't the only ones hiding their feelings for each other.

The higher ups knew of some of the couples in the partners and some they didn't. But, as long as it didn't cross over into there work it wasn't talked about. The one time it had both agents knew that they would no longer work together, but the reward for them was they no longer had to hide what they had at work. They were free to love each other. While Booth wanted that with Bones he didn't and couldn't trust any one else to look after _his Bones _in the field.

He found his mind wondering over and over thought out the day about how he woke this morning. There were a few times that he had to give junior a stiff talking to so that he could stand without embarrassing himself. The other thoughts were of what Bones needed to talk to him about.

Bones spent most of her day in the same state of arousal. However, her arousal was easier to hide then Booth's was. Then her mind kept repeating her questions for the night. She kept wondering what his reaction was going to be. Would he want to? Would this be too much or too fast? What would he say when she told him about her fear? She was putting things on the line tonight. It was all or nothing as Parker had told her over and over again.

After lunch Brennan stayed in her office going over and over her plan for the night. Booth was in his office worrying about what his Bones was up to. When the time to head to dinner came they both felt relived at the idea of meeting each other and the fear of the unknown.

Chapter seven: Dinner and a few questions

Booth was anxious to see what was going on with Bones. Was she running away from what they had? What did they have? What was he going to do now that he knows how tight and good she feels? Will she let him touch her again? His mind was so caught up with his own worries that once again he made his way to Bones' place without even meaning to.

Bones was standing by the stove when she heard the door open. She didn't move knowing it was him before he even spoke to her. The first thing she knew he would notice was the sweet smell of pie. He didn't disappoint her.

The table was set. His favorite Mac and Cheese was sitting there waiting to be eaten. The timer on the oven was beeping as he watched her take the pie out of the oven. His mind went south as his body remembered how tight she was around his finger this morning and wondered how tight she would be around his member from behind. He was quickly pulled from his un-partner like thoughts as she told him dinner was ready.

"How was your day?" She asked a few minutes into dinner.

'How was my day? Is she serious? After this morning and the fear that her little note left me. I guess it's as good a place as any to start. At least she is talking to me.' Booth thought then noticed the uncertainty that crossed his partner's lovely face.

"It was filled with paper work and talking to younger agents. How was yours?" Booth's mind flashed to a happy couple with boring jobs coming home and talking about their days.

"I spent most of the day finishing the month's end reports. As well as joining Cam for lunch at the diner." She watched his mouth take on the perfect "0" shape. Bones smiled knowing that she had done the right thing for them both. She was letting other people into her live. It might have only been her boss, but she still didn't have to eat with her. It had been her choice.

"You and Camille ate lunch together with out a case?" Bones founder her self returning the smile that he was sending her.

"Yes, Cam and I had an enjoyable lunch. Angela helped make that break thought I needed in the limbo case this morning." Brennan and Booth spent the rest of dinner talking about their day and friends. Desert mad both of them smile. Booth had his Apple Pie. While Bones had pie of her own. She smiled as Booth eyed her ice cream pie.

Soon after the dishes were done, Parker's nightly call to Bones and his dad came in. However, it was a few hours later when she found the courage to ask him the first of her questions. She found not for the first time dealing with Booth that the what ifs were scaring her more then anything else.

They had been watching a move on the TV she had bought a while back. Shortly into a show she took a small shaky breath and turned to face him on the couch. Booth immediately noticed the shift in her and turned off the TV as her turned to face her.

"Booth, do you like spending time here?" The first thing he noticed was the rigidness in the way she sat. He then noticed the small fear in her eyes. Not for the first time he found him self wondering what was she truly asking?

"Bones, you know that Parker and I both love to spend time with you." He found himself going for the safe answer until he knew what she was asking.

"Parker is a great young man. He will be just like you when he gets older of that there is no doubt." She didn't say anything for a moment and un comfortable uneasiness settled on the partners.

"Bones, if this has something to do with this morning…" She stopped him right there. He was moving this ahead of where she was in her mind.

"Booth, this morning was enlightenment. I know a few months ago with Parker having nightmares that it was easier on you both to stay here. Is that why you're still here?" One fear out of the way. Now all she had to do was wait for his answer.

'Is that really what she thinks? That we're only staying with her out of some miss guided fear.' Looking into her eyes he found his answer.

"OH, Bones. Yes, Parker needed you at first. You share something with him that his mom nor I ever will. But, he loves you, Bones! I know you don't like the L word but he loves you." He watched as his words sunk in. If it wasn't that he could see her chest slowly rising and falling, he would think that she was holding her breath.

"Bones, I wish that I could go back and take the hurt you went through away. That I could get to these men before they hurt you." He waited, not knowing how she would respond, but knowing she would.

"So it's the need to keep me safe that keeps you here then?" The defeat in her voice pulled his eyes to hers.

"NO, Bones! Yes, I don't want you hurt but I want to be near you." He took a deep breath as he watched her eyes for any change. Not seeing any he started again.

"Bones, you're face is the last thing I want to see before I close my eyes at night and the first thing in the morning when I open them. For a few long hours a few months ago I thought that I had lost you. Then when you let us stay with you I was able to see you safe at night. I am addicted to you, Bones. The pull you have over my heart is stronger than the gambling ever had over my mind. I need you with me every night!" Booth had said more than he had meant to. He only hoped that his little confession didn't scare her into running.

"Booth, will you stay with me?" Not really understanding what she meant he nodded his head yes.

"You know I will stay with you for as long as you need and want me to." Her next words were whispered, but he heard them clear as day.

"Is forever too long?" Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Bones, are you asking me to move in?" He wanted to, but he needed to make sure what she was asking.

"I spent most of the day trying to figure out the best way to ask you. Angela said that I should just ask and Cam agreed with her." It hit Booth in that moment. She had felt scared or feared his reaction enough to ask others for help. His Bones had changed since the ill fated field trip in many ways.

"Bones, I would love to move in with you. If you're sure. You can't just get tired of me and send me home like a puppy or something anymore if we do this. You have to be sure this is what you want. Maybe I should go home and let you think some more about this." Booth stood to go when her arm quickly shot out to firmly grasp his.

"I'm sure. That's all I have done for the last few days really is think about it. I want you here. I want to ride to work with you. I want to see Parker if you don't mind on the weekends you have him, but if you want space with him there are cases in limbo I could go work on. Seeley, please say you will think about it." She smiled trying to hide the fear and tears in her eyes.

Her use of his first name showed him how much she had thought about it. Her willingness to surrender not only her home to him and his son, but her life as well was all he needed to hear. He wanted to wake up like they did this morning over and over again and now they might get that chance. But he wasn't going to push for it. When she was ready he would know. He didn't know how he knew that. but he did.

"What is the other question you had for me?" He could see that her mind wasn't at ease yet. He wanted to let her have some of the peace and love that she had given him.

"It's just this morning… did I did I push you?" Her boldness he had expected. She wasn't shy about her biological needs.

"No, where did you get that idea?" He asked in disbelieve. Taking a deep breath he relayed the night before to her. At least parts of the night before that is.

"After looking at paperwork into the night last night I closed down my computer and drove home on auto pilot. I remember crawling into bed then nothing. The feel of you in my arms brought me awake to see that I was here instead of my bed." He was quite for a minute letting her figure things out.

"Thank you." Was her weak whispered reply.

"Your touch this morning, I thought it was a dream." In that moment their dreams came back to them both. Booth couldn't stop himself from leaning over her and kissing her. However, as he hovered above her still kissing her she shot out from under him.

"Booth, I won't lie and tell you that I didn't want this morning or what we were just doing. But, I'm not ready for that yet. I still see their faces when I close my eyes. It's their hands on me not yours. When we do cross that line I want to see us. No one else but us!" He knew she was right. She had asked him to move in and admitted she wanted him that's more than he ever thought she would do. The rest could wait until she was ready.

The next morning they called Rebecca. She agreed to let Parker stay with them the next weekend if they got everything moved this weekend. Most of his stuff was already at her place now. Parker had told his mom that some time back. So she knew that it wouldn't be too hard to get the rest of his things into storage or her apartment.

It surprised Booth and Bones when she also brought up the subject of maybe having Parker stay with them a week then with her and Brent a week. Booth was beyond happy to hear that he might be able to see his son more often. Although he knew that having Bones in his life might have changed his ex's mind he didn't voice that thought.

The next few weeks flew by. True to her word Rebecca talked to one of Brent's lawyer friends. The papers were drawn up and Booth, Brennan, Rebecca, and Bret singed them. Parker now had two mothers and two fathers even if only one set of them were married.

Brennan had at first been against signing them, asking Booth what would happen if they split or if something went wrong. Booth and Rebecca both told her that she was already his second mom that this only made it legal. It was that logic that got her to sign. The push from Parker didn't hurt either.

Three months later was the nine month anniversary of that night. It was Booth and Bones' weekend with Parker. Their flash backs and dreams seemed to be worse as the date of the attack grew near. The last few months had been easier on them, but this month Booth was out of town on a bust with Charlie.

"Hope you have better luck with him. He's shutting me out. I will see you on Friday night when you bring him by. If something changes, let me know. I'll come get him." Rebecca told Brennan.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Booth should be home within the next few hours. He and Charlie had their man this afternoon." Rebecca had long ago given up on understanding everything that she told her. But, she got the point: Seeley would be home for his son soon. With one last kiss to her son Rebecca walked out the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brennan asked turning to face the younger version of the man she loved.

"No." Was her answer as he sat down and started his homework.

"When is dad coming home?" He asked a few minutes later.

"He said he should be home within a few hours depending on traffic." Dinner was done and his homework was being put away a few hours later as her phone started to play _"Keep on trying"._

"Hello, Booth." She answered not having to look at the screen.

"Bones, is little man there yet?" He knew that sometimes Rebecca kept him longer on Fridays to finish his homework or something that she wanted him to do.

"He's here." She spoke into the phone then looked at the young man across the table.

"Would you like to speak to your father?" At hearing it was his dad he shot up and ran over to the phone. Brennan left the room to give father and son some time. When she returned she could see the tears in his eyes that couldn't be heard in his voice. She wondered how he had gotten so good at hiding them.

"Dad wants to talk to you." He handed her the phone then ran to the bathroom to wash up.

"Booth?" She asked once he was out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Bones We are going to be longer than we thought. Don't wait up. I will see you in the morning. I Love you and Parker." With that the line went dead. Booth had been away most of the week and she found herself longing to have his arms around her. Now she knew why the young man had fled with the teary eyes. She just had to find a way to make him happy.

They sat in the living room talking for a little while after dinner. Parker talked about his school work and how some friends were going to have a party tonight that he didn't want to go to. Brennan let him talk mostly and sent him a nod from time to time as she listened.

Then they watched a movie before bath and bed time. Once he was in bed asleep she set out to clean the house. Things had gotten away from her the few days that Booth had been gone and she didn't want to hear him tell her again that she needed to take better care of herself. It was an hour after she noticed that Parker was truly asleep that the scream of fear made her run to his side.

A/N: What's happening to Parker? How is Brennan going to help him? Where is Booth? Thanks for reading this story. Please drop me a line on what you think might be going on. If you're close, I'll give you a sneak peek.


	8. That's my Job

Title: That's my job

Series: Anniversary 8/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 1,044 words

Characters and parings: Bones/Booth, Parker,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summary: What's wrong with Parker? What does he ask Bones to do to help him?

Beta: Xoc 13

A/N: This is a gift for one of my wonderful beta's. Who is turning 21 today. Happy B-day Xoc.

Anniversary

End of chapter seven: Dinner and a few questions

"When is dad coming home?" He asked a few minutes later.

"He said he should be home within a few hours depending on traffic." Dinner was done and his homework was being put away a few hours later as her phone started to play _"Keep on trying"._

"Hello, Booth." She answered not having to look at the screen.

"Bones, is little man there yet?" He knew that sometimes Rebecca kept him longer on Fridays to finish his homework or something that she wanted him to do.

"He's here." She spoke into the phone then looked at the young man across the table.

"Would you like to speak to your father?" At hearing it was his dad he shot up and ran over to the phone. Brennan left the room to give father and son some time. When she returned she could see the tears in his eyes that couldn't be heard in his voice. She wondered how he had gotten so good at hiding them.

"Dad wants to talk to you." He handed her the phone then ran to the bathroom to wash up.

"Booth?" She asked once he was out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Bones We are going to be longer than we thought. Don't wait up. I will see you in the morning. I Love you and Parker." With that the line went dead. Booth had been away most of the week and she found herself longing to have his arms around her. Now she knew why the young man had fled with the teary eyes. She just had to find a way to make him happy.

They sat in the living room talking for a little while after dinner. Parker talked about his school work and how some friends were going to have a party tonight that he didn't want to go to. Brennan let him talk mostly and sent him a nod from time to time as she listened.

Then they watched a movie before bath and bed time. Once he was in bed asleep she set out to clean the house. Things had gotten away from her the few days that Booth had been gone and she didn't want to hear him tell her again that she needed to take better care of herself. It was an hour after she noticed that Parker was truly asleep that the scream of fear made her run to his side.

Chapter eight: That's my job.

Upon Bones entering into Parker's room her heart went out to the young man. The pain and hurt that he has seen in his young life was something she wishes daily that she could take away.

"Parker, you're safe. You're at home." She repeated over and over until his tear filled eyes settled on her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She waited a few minutes holding him to answer.

"I saw daddy being hurt and we couldn't do anything to help him. I need daddy! I need him and you to be safe."

Sometimes over the last few months his nightmares were of her being hurt. While others were of his dad being hurt. Each time this happen he and who ever wasn't being hurt couldn't get to them. This time Bones found herself thinking about something her father once told her.

"Parker, when I was young my dad helped me with some of my fears about losing a loved one. Given at the time I hadn't seen what you have but, it still scared me. At first he would hold me. After a few nights of me waking him up he held me and sang a song to me. The song said he was always going to be near me. That he did everything he could to keep me safe." She gave him a moment to settle in the bed beside her.

"You know that your dad will do what ever it takes to keep you safe. There are times that he wishes that his job wasn't so dangerous. That he could have a nine to five job where he could leave his work and fears there." She took a deep breath and let her words sink in.

"After last year we both talked about getting a less dangers job. But, I have come to realize even if he changed jobs it wouldn't be less dangers. Your dad's a strong and brave man. Parker, no matter what he does he thinks of others first. " At hearing her words Parker's mind flashed back to the time his mom and dad were fighting in the hospital. His mom had always thought that his dads job was too dangers for him to be part of his son's life.

"I wish that mom wouldn't still blame dad for what happened. She still does no matter what she might say. I hear her talking at night sometimes and she is has the fear that something like the field trip will happen again cause of his job." Bones hadn't thought Parker had been awake but he had heard his mom and dad fighting.

"Parker, your mom loves you. She doesn't want you to be hurt because of something that she can't help. That's part of loving someone. Mom, child, dad, or friend it doesn't matter no one wants to see their loved ones hurt." Brennan gently pulled him towards her to kiss his head. His next words brought tears to her eyes.

"Bones, will you sing it to me?" At her questioning look he asked again.

"The song your dad sang to you. Would you please sing it to me?" Parker was holding tight to her arm as he pulled her down beside him.

"If you promise to try and relax. My voice isn't great but I will try my best." Parker and Brennan got comfortable and she started to sing.

_I woke up crying late at night_

_when I was very young._

_I had dreamed my father_

_had passed away and gone._

_My world revolved around him_

_I couldnt lay there anymore._

_So I made my way down the mirrored hall_

_and tapped upon his door. _

_And I said "Daddy, I'm so afraid_

_how will I go on with you gone that way?_

_Don't wanna cry anymore_

_so may I stay with you?"_

_And he said "That's my job,_

_that's what I do._

_Everything I do is because of you,_

_To keep you safe with me._

_That's my job you see." _

_Later we barely got along_

_this teenage boy and he._

_Most of the fights it seems_

_were over different dreams,_

_we each held for me._

_He wanted knowledge and learning._

_I wanted to fly out west._

_Said, "I could make it out there_

_if I just had the fare._

_I got half, will you loan me the rest?" _

_And I said "Daddy, I'm so afraid,_

_there's no guarantee in the plans_

_I've made and if I should fail,_

_who will pay my way back home?"_

_And he said "That's my job_

_that's what I do._

_Everything I do is because of you_

_to keep you safe with me._

_That's my job you see." _

_Every person carves his spot_

_and fills the hole with light._

_And I pray someday I might_

_light as bright as he._

_Woke up early one bright fall day_

_to spread the tragic news._

_After all my travel, I settled down_

_within a mile or two. _

_I make my living with words and rhyme_

_and all this tragedy_

_Should go into my head and out instead_

_as bits of poetry._

_But I say "Daddy, I'm so afraid,_

_how will I go on with you gone this way?_

_How can I come up with a song to say_

_I love you?"_

_That's my job, That's what I do_

_Everything I do is because of you_

_to keep you safe with me._

_That's my job you see._

_Everything I do is because of you_

_to keep you safe with me. _

Upon finishing Bones noticed that at some point the young man had fallen asleep. Slowly she stood and left the room only to be silently engulfed in the arms of the man she loves.

A/N: The song above was sung by Conway Twitty. If you would like to hear him sing it, here is a youtube link.

www. you tube. com/ watch?v = L7XK_zNq930

Sorry so short but, it stopped itself here. The next chapter will be up soon. Love to hear any and all honest feedback. If this link doesn't work. You can go to you tube and type in That's my job. It should give you a list of tubes with the song. Thank you.


	9. The calm before the storm

Title: The calm before the storm

Series: Anniversary 9/?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 1,052 words

Characters and parings: Cam, Parker, Booth, Bones, Rebecca, Angela/Hodgins, Sweets, and OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summary: What question is on Booth's mind? There is a calm in the air. What happens to change that?

Beta: Xoc 13

Authors Notes: Any and all honest feedback is welcome. THIS IS A FOLLOW UP TO FAM ILY. You don't have to read FAMILY first but, it would help.

Anniversary

End of chapter eight: That's my job.

"Bones, will you sing it to me?" At her questioning look he asked again.

"The song your dad sang to you. Would you please sing it to me?" Parker was holding tight to her arm as he pulled her down beside him.

"If you promise to try and relax. My voice isn't great but I will try my best." Parker and Brennan got comfortable and she started to sing.

_I woke up crying late at night_

_when I was very young._

_I had dreamed my father_

_had passed away and gone._

_My world revolved around him_

_I couldnt lay there anymore._

_So I made my way down the mirrored hall_

_and tapped upon his door. _

_And I said "Daddy, I'm so afraid_

_how will I go on with you gone that way?_

_Don't wanna cry anymore_

_so may I stay with you?"_

_And he said "That's my job,_

_that's what I do._

_Everything I do is because of you,_

_To keep you safe with me._

_That's my job you see." _

_Later we barely got along_

_this teenage boy and he._

_Most of the fights it seems_

_were over different dreams,_

_we each held for me._

_He wanted knowledge and learning._

_I wanted to fly out west._

_Said, "I could make it out there_

_if I just had the fare._

_I got half, will you loan me the rest?" _

_And I said "Daddy, I'm so afraid,_

_there's no guarantee in the plans_

_I've made and if I should fail,_

_who will pay my way back home?"_

_And he said "That's my job_

_that's what I do._

_Everything I do is because of you_

_to keep you safe with me._

_That's my job you see." _

_Every person carves his spot_

_and fills the hole with light._

_And I pray someday I might_

_light as bright as he._

_Woke up early one bright fall day_

_to spread the tragic news._

_After all my travel, I settled down_

_within a mile or two. _

_I make my living with words and rhyme_

_and all this tragedy_

_Should go into my head and out instead_

_as bits of poetry._

_But I say "Daddy, I'm so afraid,_

_how will I go on with you gone this way?_

_How can I come up with a song to say_

_I love you?"_

_That's my job, That's what I do_

_Everything I do is because of you_

_to keep you safe with me._

_That's my job you see._

_Everything I do is because of you_

_to keep you safe with me. _

Upon finishing Bones noticed that at some point the young man had fallen asleep. Slowly she stood and left the room only to be silently engulfed in the arms of the man she loves.

Chapter nine: The calm before the storm

Moving closer to the man that she loved. Bones felt his arms tighten around her. Booth had been working a case without her. From time to time this would happen. Neither of them were happy with it but, it was the life they choice to live. The more work time they didn't work as partners, the stronger the fear for each others safety grew.

"Where did you learn that song?" He whispered into her ear before gently sucking the earlobe it into his mouth.

"My dad used to sing it to me sometimes when I was scared."

"Max can sing?" Booth asked. Quickly let go of her ear at the mention of her father.

"He used to. I'm not sure if he still does or not. You look happy. Did you get your boy?" The smile on her face told him that she had said it wrong for him but, he still corrected her any way.

"Did I get my man? Yes I did. Now I need to grab a quick shower." He stated showing her how dirty and muddy he really was.

"Do you need to head to the office for paper work?" Some nights epically when Parker was there he would come home then head into the office to finish up some paper work.

"No, I am staying here tonight with my son and the woman I love." Booth had been telling her that he loved her every chance he got. She hadn't said it back yet.

"Do you need help reaching your back?" She asked as he felt her roaming hands on his bare back. At some point in moving from the hall to their bedroom her hands had made there way under the back of his shirt.

"Not right now, but I wouldn't mind a rub down when I get out." He said smiling as the sound of the water in their bathroom came on. When he returned he found not only the lights in their room to be out but in the apartment as well. He had opted for only a towel covering his lower body leaving the hot shower. A fear shot though him not bothering to put anything else on he quickly made his way though the apartment to check on things. After checking the doors and windows. Then on his son again he made his way back to bed. His fear for his family had clamed and now he could really use that back rub.

"I guess you couldn't stay awake. Night Bones. Love you." Booth said as he kissed her cheek before sitting down on his side of the bed.

It was then that Bones' bedside lamp came on. He was instantly on alert. His fears were quickly replaced with longing as he watched his Bones walk clad only in his robe to lock the bedroom door. He watched her lovely long legs as they moved her closer and closer to him. His gaze didn't move up until she placed her hand under his chin and gently moved his head to look her in the eyes.

"I love you!" Once she had said it she was ready to yell it from the roof tops. She loved this man, and was ready to move on with him and Parker as a family.

"Say it again, please?"

Slowly she picked up his right hand and placed it on her hip. Then picking up his left hand and placing it over her heart. She spoke the words again.

"I Love You!" With each word the hand on her heart beat. She meant it; she wasn't running from them. Parker was asleep for the night; they both hoped.

For the next few hours Booth wondered if Heaven was going to be like this. He was touching his Bones in places he hadn't been able to before. The whimpers and breathless moans coming from her were cause of what he was doing. His hands, hands that could kill were now pleasuring the woman he loved.

The bussing sound of a phone awake the partners a few hours later. Sleepily Booth answered his phone. Bones didn't move but, had awoken when he had moved. She new something was wrong the moment the sleep left his voice.

"When?"

"Do you know how?"

"No, Bones doesn't need that right now."

"Yes Sir. I know but."

"Yes Sir. In half an hour. Thank you sir."

He knew that she had heard some of the conversation. He wasn't ready to talk and she didn't push. Over the years of partnership and the months they have been dating Bones knew what his protective side looked like. Also that it was the only thing she could read from him at the moment.

"That was Hacker. There was a murder last night. They want us to come and ID the body." Saying nothing they both dressed for work. It wasn't until they had dropped a sleepy Parker at school that things started to fall in place for Bones.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as Booth pulled into one of the prisons parking lots. Not getting an answer she looked across the car to her partner.

"One of the prisoners was found hanging in his cell this morning. After the events with Eppes. We are asked to make sure who the dead person really is."

When they entered the cell her eyes gave off the only emotion she had; bright with pure hate. After the trail nine months ago she and Parker had come to see the men who had hurt them both. For Parker the trip had become a safety net. He knew where the men were and that he and Bones were safe. For Bones it became way to keep track of the men that wanted to hurt her or her family. This cell was the cell that one of these men was being held in.

"We need to get this body to the lab to be one hundred percent sure. I am not willing to take any chances with this case. Cause of death looks to be a hit to the back of his head." Bones kept looking down at the remains. Right now she wanted answers and she knew standing in this cell she wouldn't get them.

"I want this body in my lab in the next hour!" She demanded of a tech then headed over to Booth.

"Thank you, sir." Booth spoke before once again pocketing his phone. At seeing her join him.

"Let's head out. I need to get things set up at the lab. There can be no mistakes on this case." Silently Booth followed her out of the prison and to his car.

"Bones if you want to…" He started as they headed towards the lab.

"I'm fine. Let's get this case done up and get on with the next one." Booth glanced her way several times on the rest of the trip. He hadn't corrected her phase. Knowing that it would only serve to upset her. The way she held herself anyone could clearly see that she was in no mood for anything.

Booth kept thinking that something was in the air; some kind of change was going to happen. He never once thought that these men; the men that had hurt them almost a year ago could cause them more damage. Yes, when they went before the trial board he knew that it would be hard but, this wasn't anywhere close to that. This was one of the men setting Bones back. It may not be a big setback but, something was eating at her and he needed to find out what it was.

'This is the last time these men will hurt my family!' Booth vowed as he followed her into the lab.

A/N: Was the guy killed or take his own life. If killed then by whom and why? Will Bones and Booth find the answers to the case?

Thanks for staying with me and reading this one. Any and all honest reviews are welcome.


	10. One body so many questions

Title: One body so many questions

Series: Anniversary 10\?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: G

Word count: 952 words

Characters and parings: Cam, Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins, Cullen, Caroline, Max, and OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you know. Anything else though is mine.

Summary: Did someone kill this killer or did he take his own life? Why is the Booth/Bones team working on this case anyway?

Beta: Me, Myself and I

Anniversary

End of chapter nine: The calm before the storm

When they entered the cell her eyes gave off the only emotion she had; bright with pure hate. After the trail nine months ago she and Parker had come to see the men who had hurt them both. For Parker the trip had become a safety net. He knew where the men were and that he and Bones were safe. For Bones it became way to keep track of the men that wanted to hurt her or her family. This cell was the cell that one of these men was being held in.

"We need to get this body to the lab to be one hundred percent sure. I am not willing to take any chances with this case. Cause of death looks to be a hit to the back of his head." Bones kept looking down at the remains. Right now she wanted answers and she knew standing in this cell she wouldn't get them.

"I want this body in my lab in the next hour!" She demanded of a tech then headed over to Booth.

"Thank you, sir." Booth spoke before once again pocketing his phone. At seeing her join him.

"Let's head out. I need to get things set up at the lab. There can be no mistakes on this case." Silently Booth followed her out of the prison and to his car.

"Bones if you want to…" He started as they headed towards the lab.

"I'm fine. Let's get this case done up and get on with the next one." Booth glanced her way several times on the rest of the trip. He hadn't corrected her phase. Knowing that it would only serve to upset her. The way she held herself anyone could clearly see that she was in no mood for anything.

Booth kept thinking that something was in the air; some kind of change was going to happen. He never once thought that these men; the men that had hurt them almost a year ago could cause them more damage. Yes, when they went before the trial board he knew that it would be hard but, this wasn't anywhere close to that. This was one of the men setting Bones back. It may not be a big setback but, something was eating at her and he needed to find out what it was.

'This is the last time these men will hurt my family!' Booth vowed as he followed her into the lab.

Chapter ten:One body so many questions

Once the team was all at the lab Booth let them in on why they had been called into work so early today. But he did leave out the part that Caroline and his boss were going to be at the lab today

"I understand that we have a case that needs to be solved right now big guy but, what are you keeping form us." Cam asked the question that everyone in the lab had on their minds.

"Alright people I'm here at this God forsaken hour let's get started so I can get back to the bump and grind that you people leave for me to do." Caroline declared in her joyful don't mess with me voice.

"That would be it." Booth said as Caroline joined the team.

"Booth here's the body. When you are done Miss. Caroline, Agent Booth will call me and I will be back to take the body. Until then Dr. Brennan it's all yours." Cullen's loud voice spoke from the door way of the lab.

For the next few hours not many words were spoken as the team sat into work. Hodgins took his samples and went to his lap. Angela started to run the man's face in the data base. As Cam started her autopsy, Bones and Wendell got the platform ready. Caroline had been told she was to stay with the body once it arrived at the lab. She wasn't told who it was or why only she was not to leave its side for ANY reason as long as it was in the lab. The jump suit had been taken off the body and a set of hospital scrubs had taken their place.

"As far as I can tell this man hung himself." Cam told Brennan as she and Caroline gave the all clear for the handing over of the body.

"Thank you. Did you get some of the tissue under his nails?" Wendell asked from his spot looking at them.

"Yes, and it is being ran to see if whoever he was in contact with is in the system." Cam said as she left the platform to check on the results.

"Alright people who want's to tell me why I know this face?" Caroline asked Bones and Booth after Booth had called his boss.

"That would be because this is one of the men that held Dr. Brennan in this lab last year." Cullen answered.

"Sir"

"Thank you Booth we're outside waiting on your call."

"Yes, Sir"

"What happened to him Dr. Brennan?"

"He has some skin under his nails that is not his own. The only thing we know for a fact is that sometime between ten and midnight last night this man put a sheet around his neck and hung himself in his cell."

"Do we know yet who he scraped before he died?" Cullen asked the brain trust.

"We're still working on it." As soon as the words left Cam's mouth the sound of the lab doors opening could be heard.

"Honey are you alright?" Max yelled running to his child's side.

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Max did you need something?" Booth asked as he subconsciously shielded his partner from the others in the room.

"Max, how did you know to come check on Dr. Brennan today?" Caroline asked standing to the right of the group.

"Today makes one year since the scum tried to take her away. Is something else going on?" As Max looked around the room he noticed that the director of the FBI and the lawyer friend of his daughters was there.

"You must be in the middle of a case sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were alright today honey." He said hugging his child before turning to walk out.

"Dad what happened to your arm?" She asked noticing for the first time the new looking bandage on his upper arm.

"I got scraped on something yesterday. The doctor said it should be right as rain in a few days though no stitches or anything."

"You went to a doctor why this is the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"No the young family that stays next door to me the mother is a doctor. She looked at it for me last night."

As Bones and Max were talking Booth was having a talk of his own with Caroline.

"Do you think he helped the guy hang himself? Your doctor here said there was skin under his nails. Do you think that he did it to help keep her safe?"

"No if Max were going to do something like that he would have done it before now. Beside he promised Bones he would stick around and killing someone in jail is not the way to do that and Max knows this." Booth and Caroline spent the next few minutes talking with Cullen about the next steps in handling this never ending case.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has asked for more to this story. I know it's been a long time since I have updated this story but I am trying to work on it. It is going to take me a little bit of time to get back in the mind set of this story so please forgive a few mistakes here and there.

Did Max do something Max like to keep Bones safe? What does Booth get that helps to place the final nail in this case? How does Parker react to this man's death?

If you have any questions, comments, or just like to tell me off please feel free to do so either in a review, PM, or email. Thank you to everyone who has or will read this story.


	11. Change in the wind

Title: Changes in the wind

Series: Anniversary 11\?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,092 words

Characters and parings: Cam, Booth/Bones, Angela/Hodgins, Cullen, Caroline, Max, and OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people, places, or things you know. However, everything else is mine.

Summary

Beta: Me, Myself and I

Anniversary

End of chapter ten: One body so many questions

As Bones and Max were talking Booth was having a talk of his own with Caroline.

"Do you think he helped the guy hang himself? Your doctor here said there was skin under his nails. Do you think that he did it to help keep her safe?"

"No if Max were going to do something like that he would have done it before now. Beside he promised Bones he would stick around and killing someone in jail is not the way to do that and Max knows this." Booth and Caroline spent the next few minutes talking with Cullen about the next steps in handling this never ending case.

Chapter eleven: Change in the wind

The rest of the afternoon passed mostly uneventful for the team. Bones sat at her desk going over some emails and things. Cam had Wendell helping her get some things ready for the next body or case that came in. Hodgins spent most of his time going over some of his side work that he had fallen behind in and talking to his wife via text, The moment the lab was quite again Angela slipped into her best friends office to check on her. But, seeing how busy she looked she quickly opted for another method.

"Booth?"

"Booth its Angela"

"Angela, Bones is fine just give her some space. You know how she works things out."

"I know but this isn't something to work out this man tried to kill her and now he's dead."

"Your point?"

"My point is this maybe nothing new for you but, this one is new and hitting to close to home for the rest of us Your' Bones included."

"Ang, let her come to you."

"What if she doesn't this time Booth? What if she keeps it all in like she tried to do last time with these men?"

"Bones has grown a lot since that night. She knows what her limits are and that you're only a call away."

"I guess your right."

"I got to head out. Trust her to ask for help when she needs it. " With that Booth hung up and started running down some leads on a few of his other cases. Even though his heart wasn't far from the woman he loves.

After the call ended Angela did her best to keep her mind focused at the task on hand and not her best friend. In the one hour since her call to Booth she had fixed the problems she had with her 3d imager, helped Wendell with a case from bone storage, and even texted her husband into having their friends over tonight for a light dinner. Jack had asked everyone so that Angela wouldn't be seen as the mastermind behind the dinner but no one was truly fooled.

Cam and Wendell had agreed quickly. Bones had said she needed to talk to Booth since it was their time with Parker. Funny enough with in seconds of Bones text to Jack Booth sent one saying that he needed to talk to Bones. By the close of business that day the whole team FBI and Squints alike were going to be at the Hodgens home for dinner that night.

"Bones, are you sure that you want to do this tonight?" Booth whispered in her ear after their welcome kiss in her office.

"Booth, I control my own life. That's what you keep telling me."

"That's true but still with the early morning and the hard case I'm sure no one is going to mind if we stay home tonight."

"What I need is to move on with my life and that is what we are doing. Starting tonight. From now on our work stays at work. I want our family time to be just that time for us as a family. Be it you me and Parker, or the team."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Bones!" Following their words as another earth moving kiss and then another. The world only righted itself when Parker called for them from the doorway of Cam's office.

The dinner was nothing more than a small cook out. The conversation for the night was light and filled with the every growing friendship that these people had for each other. A few people shared stories that got laughs around the room. Non more so then when Sweets had made a beer run for the group before dinner had been severed and the guy had carded him. The guy had looked at the ID and his FBI and still had to call Booth to check on Sweets age before he would sell him the beer. Once Sweets and Booth returned dinner and laughter had gone on nonstop for the next two hours.

It was during this time that Booth received a text from Cullen.

"Booth I need you and Dr. Brennan to go help teach some of our new agents the right way to handle things in the field."

"Sir, I have five open cases on my desk."

"The cases have already been given out to other agents. Booth, I need my best team on this and that's you two. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Yes sir."

It wasn't until the ride home that Booth let Bones in on the change of plans for the next few weeks. To say she wasn't happy about the change was an understatement. She was never happy when her plans got changed on her by the FBI. But at least this time she understood the principle behind it.

The night passed by quickly once they got home with quick baths and some uneven sleep shared by all three in the Booth Brennan home. Parker was off to school early the next morning as Booth and Bones headed toward the FBI's top school. Little did the duo know what lied ahead of them would change their lives forever.

A/N: What lies ahead of them? What will Bones do next? More to come soon.

Thank you to those of you who are still reading this. More will come as soon as I can get it out of my head and on the page.

Any comments, questions, and or feedback is highly welcome.


	12. What's next

Title: What's next

Series: Anniversary 12\?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: G

Word count: 1,156 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Cam, and Cullen.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people, places, or things you know. However, everything else is mine.

Summary: Booth and Bones are heading to teach for a few weeks. What happens at the Lab while Bones is away?

Beta: Me, Myself and I

Anniversary

End of chapter eleven: Changes in the wind

"Booth I need you and Dr. Brennan to go help teach some of our new agents the right way to handle things in the field."

"Sir, I have five open cases on my desk."

"The cases have already been given out to other agents. Booth, I need my best team on this and that's you two. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Yes sir."

It wasn't until the ride home that Booth let Bones in on the change of plans for the next few weeks. To say she wasn't happy about the change was an understatement. She was never happy when her plans got changed on her by the FBI. But at least this time she understood the principle behind it.

The night passed by quickly once they got home with quick baths and some uneven sleep shared by all three in the Booth Brennan home. Parker was off to school early the next morning as Booth and Bones headed toward the FBI's top school. Little did the duo know what lied ahead of them would change their lives forever.

Chapter Twelve: What's next

The moment Cam walked into her lab she knew something had changed. Dr. Brennan had called her last night to inform her about her change in location at least for the next few days. However that wasn't what was off to her. The moment she entered the hair on the back of her neck had stood up making her a little more on her toes as she walked around her own lab. It wasn't that nothing out of the normal everyday things never happened here but since the day that Dr. Brennan had been hurt in front of little Booth they had taken extra measure's so that won't happen again. It didn't take her long to notice that her office lights were the only ones on.

"I always thought you came in earlier then this Doctor."

"Cullen, is there a reason that you are sitting in my office at seven am?"

"Yes, a very good one. The man you had in your lab yesterday."

"What about him."

"He was giving us some information about the team he use to run with."

"And what does that have to do with why this early morning meeting?"

"Everything and nothing."

"That is really clear come one Cullen you and I both know something is going on. If not then why would you give all Booths open cases to other agents and send him and Dr. Brennan to Quantico?"

"Bottom line is that the only other man that has the information we were getting form him. He should be in town in a few minutes I asked him to meet us here."

Before Cam had the chance to ask who the man was two heads popped in her door.

"This might not be so bad Bones." Booth had been trying to get her to see the brighter side since they had dropped Parker off at school.

"Booth, something isn't right. A man hung himself yesterday in Jail, Cullen was at the lab with his body, and now we're on our way to teach some agents how to do their jobs."

"It's just the change Bones. Frist off the man who killed himself tried to kill one of the FBI best partners so yes Cullen was there to make sure no one could say anything about how he did other than the truth. Secondly, the more these agents learn now about leaving your crime areas alone the less we have to teach them out in the field. Think about how much more time you will have without new agents or officer walking all over and messing things up for you."

He had a point it would be nice for not only her but Booth as well not have any more people in the area then need be. To not have to play baby sitter to the new agents who didn't learn how to watch where they step or not move anything until she got there. As much as she wanted to be worried about what was going on back in her lab that she was being keep from she could see the benefits or sciences to having her and Booth out here for a few days.

"You're right now what are we doing after work tonight?"

"I was thinking of an early evening in with a hot bath and a good book." He turned off the SUV as the last word left his mouth.

"You know since we don't have a case and Cam told me not to worry about the lab at all for a few days that might be nice."

"Might be? What would make it nice in your eyes?"

"The right man dressed only in his birthday suit waiting on me in the tub might be a nice touch."

"I'll have to think about that one." He watched as she slowly leaned over the seat and let her left hand rest on his up leg as her lips went to his ear.

"Don't think to long about it." Gently nipping the lobe of his ear she moved her hand to press against his hot rod as she sometimes called it in bed. As she went to pull away she was meet with a surprise of her own as Booths lips found hers and his left hand put hers back where it was and his right found her center.

The morning flow by for the partners after their short but hot make out session in the SUV earlier they were both ready to head home for the day. The agents at first were over the moon to find out the best team in the FBI was meeting with them. That was until the agents found out that Booth and Bones would be their teachers for the next few weeks. It didn't take long for word to get around about the Booth/Bones team being there what did take them by surprise was the number of agents that stopped them to say hello.

A/N: Who are the two that popped into Cam's office and why? What will Bones and Booth night be like? Can things truly be that easy to forget and move on for Bones? How's Parker with everything going on around him?

Thank you to the readers who are following this story. As well as those of you who have just found it. Things are heading in a different way than were thought in this story so please let me know what you think.


	13. The Helper

Title: The Helper

Series: Anniversary 13\?

Author: Chymom

Spoilers: Any episode of Bones may be talked about in this story.

Rating: PG

Word count: 1,538 words

Characters and parings: Booth/Bones, Cam, Sweets, Cullen, Angela, Max, and Jack.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people, places, or things you know. However, everything else is mine.

Summary: What is Angela up to and why?

Beta: Me, Myself and I (unless anyone wants to Beta for me)

Anniversary

End of chapter twelve: What's next?

"You're right now what are we doing after work tonight?"

"I was thinking of an early evening in with a hot bath and a good book." He turned off the SUV as the last word left his mouth.

"You know since we don't have a case and Cam told me not to worry about the lab at all for a few days that might be nice."

"Might be? What would make it nice in your eyes?"

"The right man dressed only in his birthday suit waiting on me in the tub might be a nice touch."

"I'll have to think about that one." He watched as she slowly leaned over the seat and let her left hand rest on his up leg as her lips went to his ear.

"Don't think to long about it." Gently nipping the lobe of his ear she moved her hand to press against his hot rod as she sometimes called it in bed. As she went to pull away she was meet with a surprise of her own as Booths lips found hers and his left hand put hers back where it was and his right found her center.

The morning flow by for the partners after their short but hot make out session in the SUV earlier they were both ready to head home for the day. The agents at first were over the moon to find out the best team in the FBI was meeting with them. That was until the agents found out that Booth and Bones would be their teachers for the next few weeks. It didn't take long for word to get around about the Booth/Bones team being there what did take them by surprise was the number of agents that stopped them to say hello.

Chapter thirteen: The Helper

"Sweets now is not a good time." Cam told the agent as he stepped into her office with another man behind him just out of sight.

"Actually its perfect timing Dr Sweets." Cullen said from his seat.

"Thank you sir. Sir are you sure this is such a good idea?" Sweets normally calmer voice asked his boss.

"No I'm not but it's the only one we have left at the moment."

"Alright your time is up. You are in MY LAB on MY TIME and I want to know RIGHT NOW Sweet's what is going on and who is with you!" Cam was tired of waiting to be clued in on what the FBI was doing and it was plan as the coldness that was in her statement.

"Nothing has really changed here." A voice that Cam had hoped beyond hope to never hear again answered her.

"That's why Booth and Dr. Brennan are out of town isn't it Cullen?"

"Oh my old pal Seeley Booth isn't going to be here what a shame." Snared the man standing just inside the office door with both leg and hand cuffs linked together.

"If Booth thought for one second that you would be here don't even think he wouldn't put a bullet through your small head." The meaning and implantation behind Cam's words left nothing to any of the men in the room's imagination. They all knew just how far Booth would go to keep his Bones from anything that would hurt her again.

"We all need to take a breath. You are only here to give us information. Within this we need your help Cam." Sweets stood holding his breath as the air once again in the room changed.

"Anything that will help gets him out of my lab. What do you need for me to do?"

For the next few hours Cam, Sweets, Cullen, and sat going over the finer points in over twenty cases that needed to be re looked at by Cam and the team. As if on cue Angela, Jack, and Wendell walked into the lab ready to start their work week. All three stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed the group standing on the platform.

"Cam, what's going on?", "Why the hell is he here?", "Where is Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan at?" The team asked at the same time.

"Alright I don't like this any better than you all seem to. But, we really don't have a choice in this matter. The FBI needs our help in clearing up some miss us of power cases. Like it or not this Jack ass is helping us. With that said no one but Sweets and I have to deal with him." No one missed the way Sweets eyes rolled or the half sigh he gave when Cam had said that he would have to stay with them.

"Alright the FBI lab will have all the evidence from these cases here with in two hours. Booth and Dr. Brennan will only be gone for two weeks. That should give you more than enough time to go over these cases. If it doesn't let me know, I'm sure that there is something else that they can do for a little bit." The only sound that followed Cullen's parting words was the sound of the lab does closing behind him.

"This is how it's going to be. Sweets and I will be in the Autopsy Room." As the words left her mouth Sweets was pulling his new best friend with him in to his least favorite room in the whole lab.

"Hodgens, we need you to go over the clothing with a fine tooth comb. Angela, there will be several disk and files that we need to make sure nothing was alerted in. Wendell, there are three bodies that the lab has kept for some reason or another. Cullen wouldn't give me a clear answer on why. However once I look them over I need you to look at them and tell me cause of death and anything else you might find. Alright people I know it's not what everyone wanted to do when we woke up this morning but, if we want this...?"

"Jack ass out of here anytime soon we need to do this." Jack finished for her. No words were said the team split to get their stations ready for the next few days of work. As Wendell and Jack got things ready Angela had made a call that no one thought she would ever make.

"Angela is Tempe alright?"

"Yes, Max she's fine. However, she isn't going to be coming into the lab for the next few weeks."

"Why wouldn't she be coming in? What happened? Was she or Booth hurt?"

"Max, take a breath! No one new was hurt. But, there is a stack of cases that." At this point she paused not sure if she should tell Bren's dad who was at the lab or not.

"But!"

"But, we have the only man still alive from her attack here. He is helping the FBI close some cases that were closed or left open due to the miss use of power."

"Tempe isn't at the lab to keep her and Booth both out of jail for killing that Son of a Bitch."

"Right"

"Thanks for the heads up. What was the other reason you called."

"How do you know there was another reason?"

"Honey, it may have only been a few years that I have known you but trust me when I say that I know you better than that."

"Right, listen Jack and I know that you wouldn't let anyone willingly hurt Bren but could you keep an eye on little Booth for us. We are all going to be working on this case. Bren and Booth will be out of town and even though he may be the last one alive from that night doesn't mean that he doesn't have anyone new to help him out. Booth would never forgive us..."

"If anything happened to his son when he was away on a false assignment..."

"Yea, especial after last year!"

"I'll keep an eye on him. Don't worry Parker won't be harmed but, you watch your backs." With that the line went dead and Angela set out to get ready for a few long days and nights of work.

A/N: Thanks for staying with this story right now not sure where this story is heading but it seems to be heading in a new direction. Updates will be as soon as my life lets me write. Sorry for the delay but these are coming as fast as I can.

What is going to happen next? Will Parker see his shadow? Will Booth or Bones find out what's really going on? If they do how will they react? What does the team find? More soon but in the meantime please feel free to ask me any and all questions. I don't mind to hear what's going on in your mind when you read this story/chapter.


End file.
